The Wrong One
by harmioneshiper99
Summary: Draco and Hermione are together. Harry has feelings for Hermione too, but he doesn't know about Draco and Hermione. He gets suspicious after a visit to the library. After Hermione starts spending less and less time with her best friends and more with Draco, his suspicions are confirmed and he takes his leave. Hr/Dr but eventual H/Hr. Dramione shippers should NOT read this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work, but you can always dream, right?

A/N~ I'm NOT a Dramione shipper. Never ever will. It's just for this story. Happy reading.

They Don't Know

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sat together in a secluded area in the library. They didn't want anybody to see them. They were enemies and they hated each other, or so everyone thought. Everyone they knew also thought they were writing homework. Right. They were thinking about what happened yesterday.

 _-Flashback-_

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She had used the time turner again without Harry or Ron knowing. She was hiding in the shadows where Draco would run to after she punched him in the face. She still regretted that. She quickly ran after Draco a little while after he ran past her hiding spot.

"Dra- Malfoy!" she quickly changed her words. Saying his first name would mean they were on first-name terms, which they weren't. Draco suddenly stopped in front of her and he turned around.

"Her- Granger?" she noticed his mis-slip. Inside, she smiled. _So, he wants to be on first-name terms too. Well, that's nice to know._

"I… I just want…. I just want to say…" _This is harder than I thought…_

"What is it, Granger?" he had that usual air of haughty again, but she could sense something behind that impatient voice… was that…hopefulness?

"I just want to say… sorry." Draco looked at her with a surprised look on his face. He waved his cronies away when they tried to come forward. Hermione looked at them warily, and Draco looked at them.

"I'll meet you two at the common room in an hour." he turned back to Hermione who looked relieved and was giving a small, tentative smile to him. To his and Hermione's surprise, he smiled back. He ran his hand through his slick hair and looked at Hermione in the eye. He noticed how her hair curled around her shoulders, how they were a little golden in the sunlight and her chocolate eyes. _She's beautiful_ he thought, looking at her.

Hermione looked at Draco in the eye and watched him run his hand through his hair. She noticed his sleek, blond hair, his broad shoulders and his stormy eyes. _He's handsome_ she thought absentmindedly.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Draco blurted out when he thought the awkward silence was too much. He looked mortified then looked down, embarrassed. Hermione was shocked. _Did...did he just say that?_

"Uh...thanks…" and the awkward silence fell over them like a wet blanket again. She hesitated for a second, trying to make up her mind whether to tell him that he was handsome or not. She finally made up her mind.

"Your… you're handsome too, you know…" she mumbled. Draco looked at her weirdly.

"Are you telling what you really think?"Draco asked cautiously. Hermione swallowed and answered.

"Yes." Draco was stunned. She really meant it?

"Do you have feeling for me?" he asked. She looked at him oddly. _Damn… I blew it…_ he thought.

"Yes." Draco looked up sharply. He looked into those chocolate eyes. He knew she wasn't joking from the look in her eyes. She opened her mouth, before closing them. She opened her mouth again.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Draco only hesitated for a second.

"Yes." Hermione smiled at him, relieved. "So… do you want to be my girlfriend?" She beamed at him.

"Sure."

 _-End of Flashback-_

And now here they were, in the library. Hermione checked her watch and gasped at the time. They were so happy in each other's company, they had skipped lunch. Hermione remembered telling Harry and Ron that she would meet them at lunch. They would be worried about her, that much she knew. Her best friends were boys after all and they treated her like their little sister, especially Harry. It's a little ironic though because Hermione was older than Harry.

"Draco, we have to go, Harry and Ron will be coming soon…" at her best friends names Draco scowled but packed his books anyways.

"Why do they have to interfere in our time together? Stupid scarhead and weasel…"

"Draco…" Hermione said warningly.

"Fine, fine…" he grumbled.

Hermione quickly stuffed her books in her bag and started to run to the entrance of the library. She turned around to say goodbye to Draco, but ended up rushing into Harry. She nearly stumbled but felt a strong pair of arms circle around her and looked up to see Harry looking at her with concern and … is that… fondness?

"Hey Hermione, where were you? We were worried about you." She noticed Harry didn't let her go yet. _Odd… Harry isn't one for physical contact…_ She noticed Harry looking in the direction she was looking at before she ran into him. She also noticed his eyes narrow when he saw Draco close to the shadows.

"Hermione, did Malfoy give you any trouble?" he asked as he held her tighter. He seemed more… protective… than usual.

"No… no… none at all…" she mumbled. Harry's eyes narrowed a little in suspicion while staring at her.

"Ok… if you say so…" he said, letting her go. Hermione saw a shadow and before she could warn Harry a fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled around to see Draco and he swung a punch at his nose.

"What was that for?" He roared. Ron joined the fight without much prompting.

"Guys, stop, stop…"she pleaded, but to no avail. Hermione watched, helpless, in the fight between her best friends and her boyfriend. She caught Harry's eye and immediately he stopped fighting and pulled away. Ron did the same but Draco continued trying to pummel them.

"Draco! STOP!" she yelled. He turned to her and moved but the warning look in her eyes stopped him, reminding him they were in the company of her best friends. When she looked closer, she could see that Draco's nose was bleeding. He also had a black eye and a bruise was forming on his jaw. Harry had a split lip and a bruise on the side of his head. His glasses were broken. Ron didn't seem to have any injuries other than a bruise on his cheek. Obviously Draco was targeting Harry because he was holding her. Her stomach dropped when she saw Harry narrowed his eyes at her again. He heard her say his name, damn it.

"Draco? Since when did you start calling the ferret that?" he asked her suspiciously and thankfully Draco intervened.

"None of your business, Potty." Harry raised an eyebrow at him and clenched his fist intimidatingly. Draco didn't back down. He turned to Hermione and said

"Come one, let's go." He waited to see her reaction. Hermione bit her bottom lip uncertainly. She looked between Harry and Draco who was in a glaring match with Ron.

"O...ok" she said. Harry turned to Hermione, looked at her oddly again and walked out of the library without waiting to see if anyone was following. Ron immediately gave a threatening glare to Draco and followed. Hermione turned to Draco and pleaded with him quietly.

"Draco, don't do that again. He's already suspicious, don't fight him and make him more suspicious." Draco glared at Harry's and Ron's back.

"Alright." he growled. Hermione gave him a weak smile and healed his black eye, his nose and the bruise on his jaw. She turned and scurried after her best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work, but you can always dream, right?

A/N~Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also, a shout out to Arnold DeVillena who gave me ideas for this chapter and the rest of this story!

They Don't Know

"So, what was all of that about?"asked Harry idely. Hermione knew he was asking about her calling Draco by his first name.

"Harry, I just said that by accident. I didn't mean to call him by his first name." Harry raised an eyebrow at her but didn't comment any further. Ron didn't hear anything because he was fuming. They walked out of the library together as a trio and Madame Pince looked at the much like Harry had earlier. Suspicion. Hermione knew Harry was very smart if he put his mind on it. She would have to tread carefully from now on.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"The professors and I think that we should bring a school ball this year…" The rest of the speech was forgotten by Hermione. She only heard that there would be a ball. Excitement sparked inside her but it quickly dimmed. If Draco brought her to the ball Harry would be immediately suspicious. Harry was smarter than most people gave him credit for, that much she knew. She she turned to look at him and was met with a pair eyes staring right back at her. Harry blushed and turned to Dumbledore and didn't look at her again but she could see the contemplating look in his eyes. She glanced at Draco and saw him looking at her too. He was looking at her with narrowed eyes and she knew he had taken that look at Harry the wrong way. She shook her head a little and saw Draco relax and turn to the headmaster again. She also turned towards Dumbledore but she wasn't listening to the speech. One thought ran through her mind. How was she supposed to go to the ball with Draco without raising suspicion?

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

She met Draco at their usual meeting place in the library a week after the speech and had their usual conversation. Well, a conversation that they were repeating everyday after the speech, at least.

"Hey Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" he asked nonchalantly. Hermione nibbled her bottom lip with worry.

"But Draco, how am I going to go to the ball with you without raising suspicion? I'm pretty sure everyone is going to expect me to go with Harry or Ron." Draco narrowed his eyes at this. "Ok, Ron is less likely because everyone in this school knows that we argue everyday. Not to mention Harry is getting suspicious of us. Ron of course is being his usual thick self and can't see anyone around him…" Draco's lips on hers stopped her rant short. Draco pulled back after a few seconds.

"I don't care what they say about us. They can go screw themselves for all I care."

"Draco…" His soft lips connected with hers again and she didn't resist, but deepened the kiss. A simultaneous double-crash of books falling on the ground a little while later alerted them they had company but it was too late. An angry shout told them who their company were.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

They detached from each other to see an angry Ron and a shocked Harry. Both of their eyes hardened the moment Hermione turned to look at them.

"We - we can explain…" Hermione began futily but was interrupted -surprisingly- by Draco.

"This is none of your business Potty, Weasel."

"Au contraire, what you guys do _is_ our business because Hermione is our sister in all but blood." Ron snapped as his face twisted into a sneer. Harry still hadn't said anything which was beginning to worry her.

"Bloody good brothers you lot are. You guys didn't even notice that we were together." Draco snapped back.

"So you guys are an item, huh?" were the first words that Harry said ever since Hermione and Draco were found snogging in their secluded corner of the library. It was only loud enough so that Hermione could hear. It was a rhetorical question, she knew that. Hermione turned her gaze from the verbal fight Draco and Ron had engaged in to Harry. His eyes that were once so full of happiness were now dark with sorrow.

"Harry, you've got to understand-"

"What is there to understand?" he interrupted. Hermione was shocked. Harry had never interrupted her her before, even when he was the most upset with her. The broomstick that Harry had got from Sirius last year was proof. He either ignored her or listened and talked to her, but never interrupt. But when she thought of and answer for that question, she couldn't find one. Those words just sprang to her mind whenever she needed someone to listen. There was really nothing that Harry had to understand about them. He just had to let it sink in. Hermione knew he had long known but just kept it to himself.

"I had my suspicions ever since that day you called Malfoy by his first name. Ever since that day, you spent less and less time with me and Ron and more at the library. I voiced my suspicions to Ron, but he waved them off, saying that you loved the library so I shouldn't interfere. We never thought it was the thing that was _inside_ the library that counted. My suspicions grew, of course. I've always pressed them down. I thought you were better than that and would tell us immediately but I, of course have no call in your love life and I never will, will I?" he turned away from Hermione. "No, of course not." he said, answering his own question. "I told Ron my secrets, in fear that the person in question of those secrets didn't return what I felt." Meanwhile, the verbal fight between Draco and Ron became physical but Harry made no move to stop them. "He finally convinced me to come, to invite you to the ball with me. I relented in hopes that you would come with me. Those hopes, like all the hopes I had before, were crushed." He finally showed what he was hiding behind his back. It was a white rose with it's thorns pulled off. Her eyes filled with tears. She remembered that she had once told im that her favourite flower was a white rose in a idle questioning played out of boredom. He had remembered. He offered it to her and she took it, holding it protectively like as if it was fragile glass and would break if even the slightest rough touch would shatter it. He turned around to face the opposite direction and called out.

"Ron, leave the ferret alone. If he's with Hermione, then that's good enough for me. Please Ron." Harry's voice became pleading and Ron tried to let go, but Draco would not have any of it. The fight started again and Harry turned to Hermione.

"Call off Malfoy, Hermione. He will only listen to you." Hermione bit her bottom lip. If she did what Harry wanted and call Draco, that would prove his strong feelings for her. He was mostly the rebellious type and would regularly not listen to anyone and make his own rules. If she didn't then Harry would have to join the fight to pull Draco off Ron. She swallowed and called out to her boyfriend.

"Draco, can you stop fighting with Ron?" Her heart both lifted and plummeted when Draco backed off. He had listened to her and that proved his feelings but listened to her and he usually never listened to anyone. Harry's eyes hardened and he wouldn't meet Hermione's gaze.

"Come on Ron, let's go. Leave the ferret alone, he's with Hermione." Draco leaped towards him with snarl but Harry had it all under control.

"Petrificus Totalus." he said calmly and turned to Hermione once again. This time he looked at her in the eye. "I think that you teach Malfoy some manners." Hermione bristled and the words slipped out before she could stop them.

"You called him a ferret! He didn't do anything." Harry had a triumphant look in his eye and something else she couldn't read in his eyes. It was an expression never seen on his face by her ever before. He turned away from her and walked to the entrance of the library much like he had about a week ago. She sighed and turned to Draco.

"Finite Incantatem." he immediately got up once the spell was released and growled under his breath.

"That bloody weasel, he attacked me. They're just jealous." Hermione froze. She remembered the look in Harry's eye that she couldn't read. She had never seen that look on his face before for a reason. The feeling was a mix of anger, bitterness, envy, and resentment. It was a green-eyed monster never seen before on Harry, though ironically, he had green eyes.

Jealousy.

A/N~Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story! Homework has been really annoying lately, sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work. I would never have put Hermione and Ron together. Harry and Hermione forever!

A/N~Hey everyone! Sorry for the hiatus, I had a horrible writer's block. Also, I changed the title of this story. Here's the next chapter!

The Wrong One

Chapter 3: The Secret Is Out

Hermione stumbled after coming to that shocking conclusion. Draco caught her with a seeker's reflexes and pulled her to his chest instinctively but she pulled out of his grasp and ran after Harry. After running around for quite some time, she finally admit defeat. It was obvious Draco didn't follow her and tears started forming in her eyes, but from Harry not wanting to see her or from Draco not following her, she didn't know. Everyone was looking at her oddly and she didn't want to cry in public, so she put on a brisk pace to the abandoned girl's lavatories.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Come on Harry, there's more fish in the ocean! You're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, you could have all the girls you want!"

"No offence Ron, but that doesn't help right now. In fact, you might've just made it worst." Harry replied dryly, glaring at Ron.

"Yeah, that _was_ sort of insensitive, wasn't it?"

"Mmm Hmm,"Harry mumbled in positive and they fell into silence.

After a while, Harry sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Well, better get on with it. I'm pretty sure Hermione is going with Malfoy. Who should I ask?"

"I said it a few minutes ago, mate. Anyone would go with you."

"No, by who I mean someone who accepts me as Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived. You and Hermione are a few of the only people who accepts me like that, and Hermione's going with Malfoy and I can't really go with you, now, can I? The next rumour would probably be that I'm gay or something."

"You could probably go with Ginny-" but Harry interrupted his suggestion.

"Ron, she hasn't even summoned the courage to talk to me yet. If I try to ask her, she would probably act like a mouse. No offence to your sister, mate." Harry desperately tried to clear his head of any thoughts of Wormtail. Ron just nodded with the lack of a good answer. They both walked out of the second-floor corridor lavatory but they didn't notice two shadows darting away from them at top speed but going in opposite directions. Only one noticed the other but didn't recognise who that person was.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

By tomorrow, the fact that Hermione and her worst enemy were going to the ball together was common knowledge. They figured it out in the Great Hall. Hermione was sitting in front of her best friends but they weren't speaking to her. In fact, they weren't speaking at all. Hermione was raging quietly and the boys were wondering if they were the ones to let it out, even if they did unknowingly. Everyone was glancing at them, wondering if they were going to fight again. Finally, Hermione had enough and went to the Slytherin table to talk to her boyfriend. She noticed that the entire Great Hall went quiet when she did. What she didn't notice was that Harry's emerald eyes fill with sadness as they followed her route to the table of green and silver from his spot at the table of red and gold.

"Hey mate, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine." They weren't the truth, the had failed him. They were just hollow, empty words now.

 _-Hermione-_

"Draco, can I sit with you?" Hermione asked firmly, but not without uncertainty. Draco looked conflicted for a moment, but it was immediately replaced by a sneer of resentment.

"On the scale of maybe to absolutely; absolutely not. And since when were we on first-name terms, mudblood?" Hermione recoiled a little in shock. A split-second later she glared daggers at him and marched back to the Gryffindor table without looking back once. When she grabbed her book bag Harry tentatively asked her

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Hermione instantly stopped and sighed, dropping her book bag back onto the bench. She flopped down ungracefully onto the bench and propped her elbows on the table, her hands on her eyes, and sobbed quietly, her shoulders shaking a little.

Harry looked at Ron uncertainly and his best friend nodded his head in Hermione's direction, his eyes never leaving Harry. Harry made up his mind and cleared an area on the table. After finishing that little task he leapt over the table, everyone in the Great Hall's eyes on him as he did so. He pulled Hermione into a one-armed hug and glared at everyone.

"Oi, go back to your own business!" Everyone else turned back to their neighbours and started chatting like nothing happened, but the subject of every conversation had changed. Harry turned back to Hermione who was now crying softly into his shoulder. He could feel that his Hogwarts uniform was soaking in her tears, but he didn't care.

He pulled her closer and patted her on the back like second nature, despite the awkward position they were in.

In a sad effort at lightening the situation, he said: "Honestly, the things I do for you."

Even after everything that happened, Hermione gave a small smile into his shoulder. "You're the wrong one to say that. I'm supposed to say that to _you_ since that quidditch match where I set Snape's robes on fire."

"Yeah, I guess so." he murmured softly, still holding her close. After a while of silence, he talked again.

"Hey, you want to go somewhere where no one can eavesdrop easily on us?"

Hermione sniffled a little, nodded her agreement, and let Harry grab both of their book bags and guide her out of the Great Hall, where no prying eyes could watch them.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

A little while later found Harry and Hermione sitting on the steps leading to Gryffindor tower, not saying anything, just comforting each other with their presence.

After a while, it was Harry who broke the silence again. "Hermione, were the last few periods free or did we miss classes?" Hermione shifted through her memory and found out that the last few periods were free periods.

"They were free periods." she replied but it came out like "Tey wer fre perods." Harry chuckled a little.

"Okay, whatever you say. When are our next periods?" Hermione shuffled through her mind and suddenly shrieked, making Harry jump in surprise.

"Our next class is in five minutes! Come on!" she cried, slinging her book bag over her shoulder and dragging Harry by his wrist with surprising strength in the direction of their transfiguration classroom, Harry all the while struggling with his book bag strap with one arm.

"Hermione! Oi, slow down! You're going to give me a concussion with you _dragging_ me around these halls!" Harry joked, smirking lightly. Hermione instantly slowed down, babbling apologies. Once she saw that Harry was smiling, she slapped him on the arm.

"Prat!" she scolded but not without affection. Harry just crossed his arms and pouted as a reply. Hermione looked at her watch again and shrieked again, this time even louder than before.

"Now you are a real prat! We only have two minutes to get to class!" Harry just smirked lightly again, practically enjoying the freaking-out mass of bushy hair that was Hermione. This didn't slip past Hermione, who narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"Okay, spill. What don't I know?" That immediately erased Harry's smirk from his face; a mad Hermione was a scary Hermione. He backed into the wall, his hands level with his chest at a surrendering position as Hermione stomped up to him.(1)

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! There's a secret passage here that leads directly to the transfiguration classroom! It's on the Marauder's Map!"

"There. Not so hard, now, was it?" said Hermione, smiling sweetly.

As Hermione turned around, Harry muttered. "When you're in your angry mode you're hell on two legs."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, turning around while glaring.

Harry immediately backtracked. "Nothing."

"Good. Now, where is this secret passage?" Harry, scared of another outburst, quickly went to work, trying to find the passage shown on the Marauder's Map while Hermione leaned on the wall smiling with satisfaction. _Huh. Being badass isn't so bad. It's quite fun ordering guys around._

She was pulled out of her thoughts with Harry yelling "I found it! It's like the passage to Honeydukes; the statue moves."Hermione checked her watch and quickly pushed Harry into the one-by-one person passageway. "Come on! We're going to be late!" Harry chuckled and swiftly ran ahead into the passageway.

"Run away from hell-on-two-legs!" he mocked while distancing himself from said 'hell-on-two-legs'.

"Oh, you're so going to get it when I catch you!" growled Hermione and started running to catch up with the unruly haired teen. Laughter and the pattering of running feet echoed around the narrow passage, allowing them to forget about everything that happened that morning.

(1) Imagine the sceane in DH where Ron has just came back and Hermione is yelling at Harry to give her her wand. Yeah, just like that, only they're in the hallways of Hogarts and they're in their third year and it's more for fun than actually threatening, but still a little threatening.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work. I would never have Hermione and Ron together. Harry and Hermione forever!

A/N~Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and please R/R!

The Wrong One

Chapter 4: What Happened?

Harry and Hermione quickly ran all the way to the transfiguration class. When Harry arrived outside the classroom he stopped and turned around grinning, waiting for Hermione to catch up and panting a little. When she finally caught up she, too, was panting, though a little harder than Harry; she wasn't the most athletic girl in the school, the smartest girl in the school award took that place. The bushy-haired witch leaned on the unruly-haired wizard, drawing deep breaths. After her breathing was relatively normal, she smacked Harry upside the head.

"Owwww…" he whined, rubbing the smacked area. "What was that for?"

"That was for calling me hell-on-two-legs." Hermione retorted.

Harry crossed his arms and mock-pouted. "All that running, for nothing. You still hit me." he stomped his foot on the ground.

"I have to say, you made a good impression of a child throwing a temper tantrum. In fact, I'm wondering if you are a teen or a child." Harry's reply was maturely sticking out his tongue at her. Hermione just shook her head and rolled her eyes at him and pushed open the classroom door.

The entire class hushed the moment they saw Harry and Hermione together. Harry and Hermione rushed to their seats beside each other and took out their books, pretending to be reading with only seconds to spare.

They never noticed stormy-grey eyes glaring daggers at them, or more specifically, Harry.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

The period bell rang.

"Ten inches on the wand movement and incantation for transfiguring bunnies to slippers." came Mcgonagall's voice. Everyone in the class groaned bar Hermione and Harry. Harry only kept quiet to not give Hermione a reason to scold him.

Draco came up to Hermione, who was in the middle of a conversation with Harry about how odd it was each time Mcgonagall said 'bunny' **(No really, try imagining it!)** , while Ron listened tied his shoelaces. They were the last few in the classroom, with the last people leaving.

"Hey Hermione, can I talk with you?" he asked, shifting from foot to foot, glancing around every few seconds.

Ron's hands abruptly stopped moving and Harry glared at Malfoy. "Sod off." He moved put a protective arm around his female best friend, but she blocked him.

"Harry, it's okay. I'll just go talk with him and I'll be right back," she said reassuringly. "If he does something to me, though," here she narrowed her eyes threateningly at Draco "I'm taking care of it."

Harry nodded curtly, remembering how she had bitchslapped him, and said: "We'll be waiting for you outside." After giving one more threatening glare to Malfoy, Harry dragged Ron outside, earning him an earful of an indignant cry.

Immediately after Harry and Ron exited, Draco stopped fidgeting and stood straighter. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well?" she asked coolly, after a moment of silence.

"I want to-" he faltered a little before picking back up again "I want to apologise." He cleared his throat before continuing. "For earlier. I _am_ a Slytherin, and you are a Gryffindor. The trend of the rivalries must be kept."

Hermione cut in. "Wait wait wait, you came up to me, said you wanted to apologise and then you say that you wanted to act like that?" She looked at him in disbelief. "You are making no sense. I'm leaving." Draco stood in front of the doorway.

"Move out of the way, Malfoy," she said slowly, coldly. _He_ raised _his_ eyebrow this time.

"Moved back to last-name terms, now, have we?" Hermione made to push him aside, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me rephrase. I want to say I'm sorry for earlier. I-" he grimaced "It was wrong of me to act like that. I shouldn't have done that." He held his breath, waiting for her to reply to his apology. Her face remained stony before it slowly melted into a warm smile.

"I accept your apology. Now, about the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalries, I think this can get everyone to at least _try_ to be civil to each other, so we can make it obvious. How about you sit at the Gryffindor table at supper?"

Draco barely refrained from saying "Don't be so naive, Granger!" but said instead "No way! No one at Gryffindor wants me there, not to mention Potty and Weasel."

"Don't call them that!" Hermione snapped defensively, before taking a deep breath. "Okay then, I'll sit at the Slytherin table. Happy?"

"Not exactly. Remind me why we're doing this again?"

Hermione gave a long-suffering sigh. "Because, Draco-" before she was cut off.

"Come on, let's continue this conversation while we walk to our next class," Draco said quickly and grabbed her by her wrist.

Hermione never noticed that there was a gleam of reflected light on the window her back was facing, or that Draco's eyes kept on darting to that particular area where the light was being reflected at.

"Continue," Draco said after dragging her down the hallway and turning a corner.

Hermione frowned for a moment. _Where are Harry and Ron?_ She mentally shrugged before looking back at Draco and continuing her sentence. "We are doing this because we care for each other and we want to sit together." She looked at him "At least, that's what I want. Considering how much effort you're putting into this plan, you don't want to sit together at all."

"Of course I want to sit with you. You wound me, woman," he said, putting his hand roughly where his heart was and put the back of his hand on his forehead, throwing his head back dramatically. Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"Prat."

"Yeah, just go ahead and add insult to the injury. Anyway, are you still going with me to the ball?"

"As long as you won't be a prat and attack someone."

"Deal."

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Hermione was cutting her gurdy roots when Harry and Ron burst into class. She gave them curious looks like the rest of the class, but Harry was determinedly avoiding her eyes and went to sit with Neville. Ron, seeing that there wasn't any space anywhere else went and sat next to Hermione.

"Ah, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness." Harry just scowled and bit down on his tongue, nearly drawing blood, but frankly, he didn't care.

"Why are you two late? And what's up with Harry?" Hermione whispered to Ron. Ron just gave her an odd look.

"Where were _you_?" he asked, throwing her question back at her.

"I was walking with Draco to potions class-"

"And ditched us. Thanks." he gave her a scowl that matched Harry's.

"What do you mean? You guys left me!" she replied heatedly.

"We-"

"Ten more points from Gryffindor! Keep your mouths shut, Weasley, Granger!" barked Snape from his position at the blackboard. Ron did as he was told and didn't speak to Hermione for the rest of the double period.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

At the end of the double period, Hermione went up to Harry who was stuffing his potion's book in his bag hastily while glaring at Snape with malice. She wanted to roll her eyes, even though he _did_ take off ten points off Gryffindor because a Slytherin threw a lacewing fly in their potion, making it spurt everywhere in a ten-foot radius and giving them minor rashes.

"Har-" she was silenced by his raised hand. Harry then jabbed a finger at Ron, signifying that she should go talk to Ron instead. Hermione huffed in annoyance and turned to her other best friend.

"Ron, what happened when you were waiting for me?"

"We waited."

"Anything else?"

"No- wait, yeah. I went to the lavatory and Harry came with me."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Into the lavatory _with you_?"

Ron, after seeing that she had the wrong idea, backtracked. "No, I mean he came with me to the lavatories but he _stayed outside the cubicle._ I honestly thought he would stay there and wait for you."

Harry narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "I don't really know why I went with you. It just felt like I was supposed to, that it was the right choice. I have no idea why I felt that way."

Hermione sighed. Again. How many times did she sigh today? "You probably went to the lavatory when I was leaving." She then frowned. "But that's too much of a coincidence."

Harry growled. "I bet it was Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Honestly! Every time we make a random guess at someone, we always get it wrong! Remember first year? We guessed it was Snape and look at who it was! Quirrel! And don't forget second year. We thoughts it was Draco and turns out it was Voldemort." she defended.

Harry looked a little abashed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe I shouldn't be so fast to point fingers," he mumbled.

Hermione nodded. "You're right you shouldn't," she added for good measure.

"No need to rub it in." he snarled back. Hermione was taken aback.

"Sorry. It's just that there's a lot on my mind these days and the damn stress it getting to me." he apologised.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. Her touch felt warm to Harry.

"It's okay, Harry." she comforted. She gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"Oi you two, it's nearly supper. We're going to be late, and the shepherd's pie is waiting for me." Hermione and Harry both jumped a little at Ron's voice.

"Sorry Ron, we sort of forgot you were there. You were so quiet and all -"

"It's okay, let's just go. My stomach is rumbling." Said stomach growled loudly and they all laughed uproariously before leaving.

As they left the dark and gloomy dungeons, Harry thought

" _She'll get over him. It's just a waiting game."_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! This isn't a new chapter (so sorry!) but the next chapter will be ready soon. I just have a little question for everyone. Do you get sued for using a song in your story when you don't have permission? I want to use one for a special scene (I'm not spoiling!) but if I can't use the lyrics I could just give you the link... Please PM or review and tell me clearly if I would get sued or not and if I should just give you the link and let you listen to it for yourself. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work. I would never have put Hermione and Ron together. Harry and Hermione forever!

A/N~The information in this story will most likely be wrong. I'm just too lazy to find out the correct stuff. Forgive me.

The Wrong One

Chapter 5: Preparations

The Golden Trio walked through the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione's arms around each of the boy's neck in a loose headlock. Ron had to bend down a little because he was the tallest, but Harry was just the right height for Hermione's arm. They were still laughing.

They only vaguely noticed that the entire great Hall were watching them silently, including the professors.

The trio walked towards the Gryffindor table, but halfway there someone with platinum-blond hair waved at them, or more specifically, Hermione.

Hermione turned to the said waved hand and saw her boyfriend. She turned back to her two best friends.

"I'm going to sit with Draco; I hope you guys don't mind," she said, looking at them, her smile never leaving her face. She didn't notice Harry's dejected and hurt look.

Harry forcefully plastered on a smile. Everyone could tell it was strained, forced. "Sure. We don't mind," he said, lying through his teeth. He turned to the Gryffindor table and very nearly ran there, dragging Ron by the arm as he did so. Ron kept quiet, knowing that his best mate didn't want to talk.

When they arrived at the Gryffindor table, Harry's forced smile immediately turned into a scowl when they were out of Hermione's view. He just glared at Malfoy and they didn't talk for the rest of supper.

Things at Hermione's end were very odd. The Slytherins didn't move away from her like she had contagious dragon pox even though she was a muggleborn and a Gryffindor; they just ignored her like she wasn't there, or better yet, didn't exist. Hermione looked at Draco but he looked like everything was normal.

"Draco, why aren't your housemates moving away from us?" She might have been imagining, but she thought she saw a look of panic flash in his eyes, but it immediately cleared.

"You want to be ignored?" he asked incredulously.

"No! No, it's not that. It's just that…usually, Slytherins are prejudiced against Gryffindors and muggleborns. What's going on?"

Draco didn't answer but went over to Daphne Greengrass and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes gave nothing away when Hermione tried to find anything. When Draco sat back down at his spot beside Hermione, Daphne had already turned to the nearest Slytherin (Theodore Nott) and whispered something in his ear. This continued around the table of the snake like an extremely accurate muggle game of Broken Telephone that excluded the only lion.

As the message passed on, the person who sent it last scooted farther away from Hermione. The person that got the message continued to pass it on to the next and would then move away too.

Hermione looked around in bemusement and then turned back to Draco. "What did you tell her? And why is everyone moving away from us now?" she inquired.

"Oh, nothing," he answered, vocally waving the issue off. They continued their supper in silence and every house table member's eyes on the Slytherin table.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Who am I going to take to the ball?" Harry groaned once he and Ron got back to the boy's dormitories.

Ron shrugged. "You can ask my sister. She might know someone that doesn't have a date."

"I guess. I just hope that she doesn't suggest that I go with her…no offence to your sister, mate." he mumbled into his pillow, which he had (gently) face planted into once he got on his bed.

"None taken."

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Hey Ginny, wait up!" Harry yelled. When he finally caught up with her, he panted heavily. "Why are you in such a rush?"

Indeed Ginny was walking very quickly; Harry had to run to catch up to her.

"I, uh, um…IneedtogomeetNevilleinthelibrary."

Harry looked at her in bewilderment. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

Ginny blushed. "I, er, need to go meet Neville in the library," she said slower, still as red as a tomato.

"Oh, sorry. I don't want to hold you back, I just need someone to go to the ball with. Do you know anyone who doesn't have someone to go with and will accept me as just Harry and not The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a while. "Well…there is someone, but she's a little…eccentric. She's also in Ravenclaw"

"It's okay as long as she accepts me as who I am."

"Alright then. Meet me at the Great Hall tonight at dinner. I'll introduce you to her."

Harry was flooded with relief. "Thanks a lot Ginny, sorry for holding you up. See you tonight."

"See you later Harry." the female red-head threw over her shoulder as she scurried away to the library.

As she turned the corner, Harry sighed, both in sadness and happiness for Ginny and Neville. If his assumption was right, at least some people's love life wasn't a terrible wreck like his.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Harry, meet Luna Lovegood. Luna, Harry Potter." came Ginny's voice in the middle of the chatter in the Great Hall.

"Pleased to meet you." said Harry nervously, holding out his hand; he was a mess with girls, excluding a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor currently sitting with an arrogant blond prick again.

"You don't have to be so nervous. Girls are pretty easy to understand." said the blond, head seemingly in the clouds all the time.

Harry was surprised. She had known exactly what he was thinking of. Did she know what he was thinking of right now? The thought made him a little wary.

"No need to be wary. The nargles tell me a lot about you, you know. They also told me that you wanted to ask me to the end-of-the-year ball. I'll be happy to accompany you." she finished with no tone of haughtiness.

Harry looked at Ginny in bemusement, wondering what a nargle was. Ginny only shrugged and gave him a small apologetic smile. "See? I told you she's a little eccentric."

"Alright…so…" an awkward silence filled in.

"Yeah…" mumbled Ginny.

Luna still had her dreamy look and was currently staring around the Great Hall with the rapt fascination of a new firsty.

"So…I'll just take my leave now…" Ginny declared and scrambled away from the table of blue and bronze back to the table of scarlet and gold.

"So…tell me about yourself. I can't say much, everyone knows more about me than I do."

"It's not that you don't know yourself. You just can't see yourself clearly. Try talking to the nargles; they'll show you who you are." Luna said dreamily.

"Er…right." Harry had no idea what nargles were, much less how to talk to them.

They finally started talking about Luna and when Harry didn't understand, he just smiled and nodded. After quite a period of time of talking about Blibbering Humdingers with grins and nods from Harry, Luna finally turned away from the subject of some irregular creatures that the Lovegoods believed in.

"You're a good person Harry. It's a shame Hermione didn't see what's in front of her face."

"How - oh wait…the nargles, yeah?"

Luna just hummed and turned her head to the direction of the girl just mentioned in their conversation. She began to hum an unknown tune. After a while of idle staring, she turned back to Harry.

"Keep on waiting for her. Sticking thing in people's faces will make them fuzzy. Give her time and gradually the fuzziness will diminish. She'll notice you, you just have to be patient."

"Right," he replied, a little bemused. I guess she's saying that I just have to wait. I can do that.

A/N~Sorry for the late update. Stupid writer's block got the best of me. Harry finally met Luna! Yay!


End file.
